


Late Night Hugs

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Gen, Mom Taeyong, caring mom taeyong, jisung needs love, my goal is to make someone cry, oh and by the way there is some angst, please cry, upset jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: NCT was performing Black on Black and Jisung, unfortunately, messed up the choreography when he was standing at the front of the V formation. Everyone makes sure to reassure him that everything is fine, but he still blames himself.Later that night, the nagging feeling of guilt claws at the back of Jisung's mind, and he can't sleep. He attempts to clear his head, going to get a drink of water. One of the other members hears Jisung get up and decides to make sure he's okay.





	Late Night Hugs

Jisung stumbles off stage, almost seeming to trip over his own feet. One mistake. One stupid mistake was all it took to completely throw Jisung off his game. After that moment, right at the front of the stage, the front of the group, Jisung couldn't recover. It seemed like every single movement he made, something was off. Whether it be the placement of his foot or the angle of his hand. 

Anger, embarrassment, and guilt are all written across his face, clear to all the other members. First, Yuta approached him with a smile on his face and a water bottle in each hand. 

"Jisung-ah, here. You did well out there. Everyone is bound to make a mistake, but you did great," Yuta tells him, placing a water bottle in Jisung's dropped hand. 

Jisung replies with a small shake of his head. "Thank you, Yuta hyung. But you couldn't see the other mistakes I made." Jisung walks off with his head down. 

Every single other member came up to Jisung at one point or another after the performance, trying to cheer him up. Of course, none of them really succeeded. Jisung put a smile on his face for a few of them, but it was forced just to get the other members to stop worrying about him. 

Sweaty and tired, NCT heads back to the dorm. Although another member would've probably tried to speak to Jisung, he had earbuds in his ears the entire car ride home as a subtle 'don't talk to me'. 

As the group gets back to the dorm, Jisung heads straight to his, Chenle, Jeno and Jaemin's shared room. It might seem like he's acting childishly, but Jisung holds himself to a high standard and when he fails to reach this standard, Jisung acts harshly on himself. Before any of his roommates arrive, Jisung peels off his shirt, which was sticking to his skin with sweat, followed by stripping his tight jeans. He changes his boxers, then crawls into bed and under the covers. 

He hears his three other roommates walk in, flipping the lights on and talking about who knows what. Jisung doesn't talk to them, instead turns his back to them and pretends to sleep. Jisung can hear someone approach him and, at first, he doesn't know who it is. It isn't until he feels said person ruffle his hair lightly, then tuck the blankets in over him. 

'Ah, its Chenle,' Jisung thinks. This is something Chenle has always done whenever Jisung is having a bad day, and it does manage to take his anxiety down one notch. He can hear Chenle faintly whisper, "Sleep tight, Jisung. I'll see you tomorrow."

For the next few minutes, Jisung hears the three's chattering as they get changed and ready to sleep. Jisung tunes them out though, and the next thing he knows is the lights are off and his roommates are fast asleep. 

'I must've zoned out," Jisung thinks. He closes his eyes in a poor attempt to fall asleep, but alas his brain is moving much too fast for that to be possible.

Disgruntled, Jisung drags himself out of bed. Maybe getting a drink of water will calm him. He navigates out of the room quickly and attempts to tiptoe down the hallway. This attempt did not work. Jisung takes his sure-fire path where the floorboards never creak, but God hates him and everything he stands for, so the floors creaked on every single step he takes.

As he reaches the end of the hallway that opens into the living room and kitchen, he pauses to check if anyone was stirring in their rooms at the loud creaks Jisung caused. Luckily, Jisung didn't hear anyone at the time being. He breathes out, then shuffles silently into the kitchen to fill a cup of water. 

Next thing Jisung knows, someone clears their throat behind him. Jisung whirls around to spot Taeyong standing at the edge of the living room, his shirt twisted around his torso awkwardly and his hair messy, presumably because he just woke up. "Jisungie, why are you awake so late?" 

The only response Taeyong got was a shrug of the shoulders, not a word. 

Taeyong has known Jisung for who knows how many years, and he's gotten pretty good at picking up at different signals he might send. And Taeyong knows that Jisung is upset. He lets out a heavy sigh and, in only a few strides, Taeyong is in front of Jisung, his arms wrapped around the younger and pulling him for a hug. 

"I'm just upset. It's one of the few times I can actually get noticed. I was at the front and, basically, everyone is looking at me. And I mess up. And then I continue messing up. I'm disappointed with myself," Jisung croaks. Taeyong just holds the boy as the shorter rests his head on Taeyong's shoulder. 

With a heavy sigh, Taeyong pulls away and looks down at Jisung with soft eyes. "But are any of us disappointed in you? No, we aren't, because we understand that it's hard and not everyone is perfect. If we aren't upset with you, then you shouldn't be upset with yourself," Taeyong insists. 

"... Okay. I guess. Thank you hyung, I think I'm going to try to sleep," Jisung muttered, "Because it is late, like you said."

Taeyong nods and watches Jisung enter his room before shuffling back down the hall to his own room where he climbs onto his mattress. Jisung does the same in his room, relieved to see his roommates hadn't woken. He slides underneath the covers. Jisung shuts his eyes and lays on his stomach as he attempts to drift to sleep. After 15 minutes, though, it's pretty clear to Jisung that he isn't any closer to sleep. He's still left alone to his thoughts and they're keeping him up.

Once again, Jisung slips off his bed and shuffles across the hall. Slowly, he turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. He hesitantly peaks inside and a sleepy Taeyong, from his bed, looks over at the door. 

"Jisung?"

Jisung takes a single step into the room. The door shuts behind him. "Um, Taeyong hyung? Could I maybe sleep in here? In my room, they're all sleeping and I just keep thinking about the performance and I can't get to sleep..." 

The older male rolls his eyes. "Jisungie, you don't really have to ask. Of course, you can," he answered. Taeyong scoots over, leaving space at the end of the bed for Jisung. Jisung steps over and lays down in the bed next to Taeyong, his back against Taeyong's chest. 

This has happened a few times in the past, and Taeyong knows a few things that usually will calm Jisung down to be able to fall asleep. His long, cool fingers reach out to twist in Jisung's hair, lightly playing with the soft strands. He wraps his other arm around Jisung in a hug. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jisung, you are the most amazing 16 I think I've ever met," Taeyong confided with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Jisung nods his head slightly. "Alright hyung." 

Satisfied, Taeyong continues messing with Jisung's hair. After only a few minutes, Jisung is fast asleep. He was very clearly tired from the day but just couldn't calm down enough to sleep until now. 

"Goodnight Jisungie," Taeyong murmurs, then follows suit and falls asleep.


End file.
